The present invention relates to a connector. Especially, the present invention relates to a waterproof connector.
A waterproof connector is known that includes a terminal whose fitting direction is in a direction intersecting an electric wire (see Patent Document 1 or the like). As shown in FIG. 7, a terminal 501 of this kind is attached to an end of an electric wire 503 so as to constitute an electric wire with terminal 505. Then, in general, the tip on the terminal side of the electric wire with terminal 505 is inserted in an insertion direction X′ extending along the electric wire extending direction so as to be accommodated in an inner housing 507. In the electric wire with terminal 505, a fitting direction Y′ with the counterpart terminal of the terminal 501 intersects (is perpendicular to, in the example shown in the figure) the insertion direction X′.
The inner housing 507 includes a pair of terminal accommodation chambers 509. Further, the inner housing 507 includes a terminal fitting opening 511 and an electric wire pullout opening 513. A portion between the terminal fitting opening 511 and the electric wire pullout opening 513 serves as an electric wire enclosing wall 515 and is integrally formed. Fitting parts of a pair of the terminals 501 are exposed through the terminal fitting opening 511. A counterpart terminal (not shown) is fit in the fitting part of each terminal 501 exposed through the terminal fitting opening 511. Through the electric wire pullout opening 513, each electric wire with terminal 505 is inserted from the terminal side so that the electric wire 503 connected to the terminal 501 is pulled out.
In the conventional art, when the terminal 501 is inserted in the inner housing 507, the insertion is performed such that a engaging protrusion 520 is latched by a terminal lock 517 serving as a flexible engaging part provided in a terminal accommodation chamber 509 shown in FIG. 8A. The terminal lock 517 is formed as a flexible piece of cantilever shape whose base end is connected to the inner housing 507 and whose tip is a free end. An engaging claw 519 is formed at the tip of the terminal lock 517. When the terminal 501 is inserted, the terminal lock 517 temporarily warps to the outer side of the terminal accommodation chamber 509 and then, when the terminal 501 has been accommodated in a predetermined position, elastically restores and locks the engaging protrusion 520 provided at the rear end of the terminal 501 so as to prevent the terminal 501 from escaping.
Then, the inner housing 507 having accommodated the terminal 501 is further accommodated in the inner side of an outer housing (not shown). The inner housing 507 is inserted in the insertion direction X′ extending along the electric wire extending direction so as to be accommodated into the outer housing. Thus, the fitting part of the terminal 501 accommodated in the inner housing 507 is exposed through the housing fitting opening of the outer housing. Further, the electric wire 503 extending from the inner housing 507 is pulled out through the electric wire pullout opening of the outer housing. The space between the electric wire 503 pulled out through the electric wire pullout opening of the outer housing and the inner wall of the outer housing is waterstop-sealed by a sealing member provided in close contact with the outer periphery of the electric wire 503.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2011-119120 A